El Juego
by Teniente Hikaru Ichijo
Summary: Lo que comnzó como una simple broma de san Valentin podría terminar mal


**EL JUEGO**

_"¿Has escuchado ese relato donde dos personas que se aman cuando entran a Toodai son felices…?"_

**1 ¿que fue lo que paso?**

"¡vaya, ese derechazo de Narusegawa si que me dolió"

Dijo Keitarou cuando se incorporo, lo primero que observó fue que ya estaba oscuro y que estaba muy lejos de la posada, cuando de repente sintió la presencia de alguien

"¿te sientes bien Urashima?"

"¿q…quien esta ahí?"

"nunca pensé encontrarte aquí, solo que salí porque tenia que tirar la basura de la cafetería de la señora Haruka, pero ¡hace frío¿Por qué no entras a mi habitación?"

Keitarou pensó

"_¡que suerte tengo! Mutsumi por lo menos se dio cuenta que estaba afuera, de otro modo me hubiera congelado_"

Sonriendo entro a la habitación de Mutsumi.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Tres personas notaron la acción de Keitarou y una de ellas dijo

"¿no sería bueno decirle a Naru de esto?"

"¡si! Si quieres yo subo de inmediato"

"¡no! Será mejor dejar las cosas así, por si no observaron, Keitaroru estaba tirado en el suelo y eso significa que tuvo otra pelea con la superior Naru"

"¡pobre Keitarou! Solo espero que reciba su regalo de 14 de febrero por parte de ella"

"¿de que hablas!"

"¡olvídenlo! Será mejor que subamos a la posada, ya casi es hora de cenar"

Las tres personas subieron pero una de ellas empezó a idear un plan

"_¿Qué pasaría si Keitarou recibe un chocolate de alguien misterioso¡Se pondrá bueno con Naru, creo que me queda un día para comprar ese chocolate, además hace mucho que no nos divertimos en la posada_"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Naru por su parte estaba enojada

"_¡ese depravado¿Cómo se atrevió a verme cuando estaba cambiándome?_"

Todavía molesta comenzó a sacar sus libros para estudiar, y vio el reloj

"_¿Dónde demonios andará? Y así quiere entrar a Toodai_"

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí encontró a Shinobu que estaba preparando algo con mucho esmero

"¿Qué haces Shinobu?"

"¡aaah¡Superior Naru!"

Gritó la adolescente mientras tiraba todo al suelo

"¡tranquila! No quise asustarte"

"perdone superior, es que estaba tan entretenida con el re… ¡perdón! Con lo de la cena"

Naru vio lo que la chica había tirado y pregunto

"¿ibas a hacer chocolate para cenar?"

Shinobu totalmente enrojecida solo tartamudeaba

"er… era el… regalo para el superior Keitarou"

Naru se paralizo y recordó

"_¡es cierto! Pasado mañana es catorce y esta chica ya esta preparando su regalo, en cambio yo…_"

La voz de Shinobu la saco de sus pensamientos

"¿Qué le sucede superior?"

"¿eh? Nada Shinobu, creo que será mejor recoger este desorden y si quieres te ayudaré con tu regalo"

"¡no se moleste superior! Yo enseguida recojo esto, será mejor que vaya a estudiar, en un momento estará la cena"

Naru estaba muy avergonzada por haber interrumpido la intención de la chica e insistió

"no te preocupes, es en serio la ayuda"

"todavía tengo tiempo para hacer esto¡no se preocupe!"

Naru salio de la cocina pensando

"_¡es cierto! Me olvide de todo esto por los exámenes, pero aun estoy a tiempo_"

Miro su reloj y exclamo

"¡ese tarugo! No puedo creer que no haya regresado, quedan pocos días para el examen y se esta confiando demasiado¡lo iré a buscar!"

Tomo su abrigo y salio de la posada.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Keitarou se encontraba tomando un té sin notar que Mutsumi lo miraba fijamente

"¡ah! Que rico esta"

"me alegro que te haya gustado"

"¿Cómo vas con la tía Haruka?"

"nada mal, no hay muchos clientes y por eso me da tiempo de estudiar con ustedes"

"¡a propósito¿Dónde esta mi tía?"

"salio con el señor Seta, hace como una hora, me dejó encargada de cerrar el lugar, después que recogí todo me dispuse a tirar la basura y fue cuando te vi"

"¡te agradezco que hayas invitado!"

Dijo un tanto apenado y miro nerviosamente su reloj

"¡Mira que tarde es! De seguro Naru debe estar furiosa, quedamos de estudiar matemáticas"

"¿Qué te apuras? Si ella te golpeo hace rato y no te ha buscado, debe estar todavía enojada contigo"

"¡en serio! Tengo que irme"

Mutsumi le tomo de forma sorpresiva su mano

"quédate un rato mas, hace mucho que no estamos solos"

"¡eh¿Es… es… estas segura?"

Mutsumi le miraba fijamente y le dijo

"Siempre que veo tu rostro me da una gran paz…"

Keitarou estaba congelado por los nervios y no atinaba a decir nada mientras la chica poco a poco se acercaba a el.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Una vez más Naru se sorprendió por lo que vio y no lo podía creer, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero algo le impedía alejarse de ese lugar, la indecisión la dominaba y un coraje enorme le inundaba el cuerpo cuando sintió a alguien detrás de ella

"se siente terrible ¿verdad?"

"¿de que hablas?"

"bueno, estas espiando, quieres saber que sucede con el ¿o no?"

"¡me entro una basura en los ojos!"

"no mientas Naru¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?"

"¿Por qué crees que siento algo por ese tarado?"

"¡no se! Por algo estas aquí ¿o no?"

"creo que los dejaré solos Kitsune"

"¿te iras sin defender lo tuyo?"

Naru solo agacho su cabeza y subió las escaleras, mientras, en la cafetería, un sorprendido Keitarou manoteaba ante lo hecho por Mutsumi

"¿pero que haces!"

"¿sabes Urashima? Cada vez que te veo me pongo nerviosa, tu rostro es tan lindo que siempre quiero acariciarlo y no me controlo"

"¿Qué dices? Sabes que me gusta Narusegawa"

"eso lo se tontito pero… ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor yo soy la chica de la promesa"

Keitarou se sonrojo y dijo

"creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir"

"¿no quieres que vaya contigo?"

"este… no, será mejor descansar debemos estudiar ya que faltan pocos días para los exámenes"

El chico salio de la cafetería y miro las estrellas que estaban en el cielo y pensó

"_Narusegawa__, no te fallaré te lo prometo_".

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras, en la posada, una sombra entró en la habitación de Keitarou, dejando un sobre en la cual se leía:

**_Para: Keitarou_**

**_De: M _**


End file.
